InkHeart: The release of Discord
by Lady Gohst
Summary: The story of a young mare named Ink Hear and her tragic past, leading up to her aiding Discord in his second escape from his stone prison and the end of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: The smell of Ink

InkHeart: The release of discord

Re-write

Chapter 1: The smell of Ink.

Disclamier: I dont own anything pony related, the characters InkHeart, Darkseed And HayFlower are completely fan made ponies. This story is non-cannon.  
duh.

Choas. All of Equestria had once again become pure choas. Day and night exchanged randomly, cotton candy clouds flooded rivers with chocolate milk. Morphed animals roamed free and trampled whatever was in thire way.  
The ground changed texture and from solid to luiqid without warning. A Lone mare stood on a hilltop watching the choas unfold.  
"Its all my fault" she whisperd lightly to herself.

She was a young mare, with a white coat, now dirty, stained with ink. Her mane was a pale pink color, and her tail had a lone blue streak through it. One of her eyes was the same color of blue, but shimmering with tears. On her forhead was a lone horn, parting her mane to fall to the side of her face.  
On her flank was her cutie mark, a heart, one part red the other black as ink. The tip of the heart seemed to drip down, with a dark black drop of ink, as if ever about to fall.

She kneeled down at the sight of this tragic choas. It had indeed been sparked by her actions. Shame was all she felt at this moment, but a dark laughter was all she could here.  
She thought back to how this had all began...

Princess celestia had been enjoying a quite evening with a book. It was rare that she got a break from her royal duties, after banishing Luna to the moon her responsiblity had doubled.  
It was on this night, when she was finally able to relaxe, that screams broke out through canterlot. Shocked, the princess lept to her hooves and rushed to her window, pushing it open and looking over the balcony to the city below.

Monsters were rushing through the streets, but these were no ordinary beasts. These were creatures with the heads of one animal, and the bodies of another. Disprooirtionat and oddly colored.  
They looked like the monsters of a childs mind. Celestia frowned, watching her gaurds trying to battle such monsters. Thire magic and blades sliced through them, but the bodies slid back into place like they were liquid,before becomming solid again.

She lifted her head, there was a certain smell to thire fulid...so familiar. She looked back down at the beasts" Its ink..." She whispred to herself.

She knew what she had to do, Lifting her wings up she took flight from the safety of her balcony and moved high above the now panicked city of canterlot. High above her castle, she closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. Her horn glew with a soft light, that suddenly became brighter.  
The light grew so bright that the ponies below hid thire faces. The monsters began to scream, as if in pain, and then as suddenly as they appeard, they began to vanish. One by one they burst like bubbles spilling ink onto the ground were they had once stood.

The ponies cheered as she desended, landing in the streets of canterlot to examine the damage. Her gaurds came rushing up to her, she turned to her captain with a frown" What happned?"

The colt bowed lightly" Princess...we are not entierly sure. One moment everything is quite, then there was a flash of light in the distance. A few moments later, these monsters appeard. They came from this direction...we were just about to investigate."

The princess glanced in the direction they had pointed out. There was a clear ink stain down the road. She followed it her loyal gaurds right behind her.  
The ink stain lead them to a home on the edge of the city. It had been completetly destroyed in the attack, but it was the only home damaged.  
Ink coverd almost every inch of the rubble. The princess turned to her gaurds" Search it."

They obeyed, rushing to the home. They pulled beam after beam of what remained of the home. It seemed like forever before they found anything. A hoof was sticking out from under the rubble. The gaurds acted quickly to pull it away, only to reveal a somber sight.  
Two ponies laid ontop of eachother in a protective stance, The colt over the mare who had thrown herself over another object, that she was clinging to her chest. It was obvious instantly that the two were crushed to death, thire blood mixed with the ink.  
Celestia bowed her head lightly to the sight. She had hoped no one had been harmed in the attack. Losing her subjects was the last thing she ever wanted.

Suddenly, the silence was intrupted by movement beneath the bodies. The gaurds exchanged looks before pulling the couple apart to reveal what they had been protecting. Underneath them was a young foal, with a soft white coat and light pink hair. She was coverd head to hoof in ink and blood. She looked up at them with wide, horrified blue eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I..I didnt mean to...it-it wasnt- I.."

The princess walked foward" Shh, its ok now little one. Your safe.."

The young fillie backed away, limping slightly" You-But I...I made them..." She squeaked out looking around shaking" I made them come out...i didnt mean to, and mom and dad...Mom and Dad..." She turned and began to run. The gaurds easily cut her off from her escape route" easy there"  
"just keep calm"  
By now a small crowd had gatherd. The princess glanced around and walked foward picking up the young foal with her magic. "Captain, take care of this and then meet me in my study" She said and took flight with the struggling foal.

She landed on her balcony placing the foal gently on the ground before grabbing a towle with her magic and starting to wipe her face" I need you to keep calm, and explaine to me what happned" She said as softly as she could. She did not want to scare the young one away.

She sat still, tears flowing freely" I can make monsters...Princess."

Celestia paused in her cleaning before wiping the young ones flank. At first it appeard blank, but the words the fillie spoke next sent a bright spark across her flank" I draw monsters, and they come to life..." She whispired it. Celestia stared down at the cutie mark. It was a heart, one half blood red, the other ink black, and the ink dripped off the tip of the heart, never to fall.

She glanced away from the foal, to the sky outside in deep thought. This little ones powers were dangerous...if an accident like this happned again more could be hurt. But she certainly couldnt punish a foal so young for something out of her control.  
She kneeled down and smiled at her" My dear, what is your name?"

She sniffled lightly before speaking" InkHeart...princess." she said and bowed her head lightly. Clesita smiled at her" From today on my dear, youll be living at the castle with me. Im going to find you the best magic teachers. I promise..." she put her hoof on the young filles back gently" I'll do everything in my power to keep this from happing again. "

Inkheart nodded lightly, but fear was still in her eyes. That fear would never leave her.

For the rest of her life, InkHeart would be fearfull of her own magic, and never be able to rest.  
_

A few years had passed and InkHeart sat alone in her room at the castle. She kept herself locked away most of the day, until it was time to study with her teachers.

Celestia often would come to check in on the young mare, but never had time to teach her. She had found a very special apprentice just a few months after the accident, Twilight Sparkle.

Ink Heart often saw this purple pony around the castle, her magic was strong, and she was a fast learner. She was the apple of all the teachers eyes.

Ink Hearts magic was also strong, but she could not control it. No matter how many books she read, or how many lectures she attended, her magic seemed to have a mind of its own.

Ontop of that, there was a growing desire within her. She wanted to draw. She wanted to create creatures, not just draw landscape or ponies like a normal artists might...No, she wanted to draw monsters.

When she felt this urge rise in her, she would lock herself in her room, ignoring all summons. After two or three days, the princess would come to sooth her.

Today was such a day, or so Ink Heart thought. She had been locked away for at least four days, the princess was the only one who could help her...so why had she not come?

Instead, standing outside her window, on the balcony was some strange colt. He had been calling her by name for a while now, but she refused to answer him.

He was around her age, with a dark brown coat and a long black mane. He parted it to one side covering his right eye. His eyes were a deep blue and seemed cold to her. He was a pegasus pony from what she could tell. She could see the little cutie mark on his flank as he paced the balcony, it was a lone seed, with one black stalk comming from it and a lone black leaf on the stalk.

She found his cutie mark strange. What on earth was his talent with a cutie mark like that? Dying grass?

She sighed as he knocked on the glass one more time" Open up! Your Ink Heart right? Princess Celestia sent me"

Ink Heart snorted and walked over to her bed. She didnt have time to listen to this colt, She had to keep her focus. The urge to draw was strong, so strong she could smell ink all around here although there was none around.

The smell of Ink...

Suddenly her mind began to race, as did her heart. She saw flashes of that horrible night. Drawing by the fire place. All she wanted was to show her parents the creatures she had created. But when she tried she felt a terrible pain in her horn. The next thing she knew, a light and burst forth from her horn, and into the pictures she had drawn.

Horror filled her when she watched her creations reach out of the page and towards her...

"INKHEART"

Her flash back was intrupted by the voice of Princess Celestia. She spun around wide eyed to see the princess standing there looking rather agrivated.  
She approched and Ink Heart bowed polietly, shaking" Princess Celestia...im so glad your here. Please...cast your spell agian..."  
"Not this time"

Ink Heart looked up at her wide eyed" w-what? W-why not? Please! You have to"

The princess leaned down, thats when Ink Heart noticed the colt next to her. He nodded towards her but said nothing. When the princess spoke Ink Heart turned her attention back to her.

"Ink Heart, My spell is only a temporary fix... You know as well as i do that the effects were getting weaker." She looked over at the colt" Thats why i brought a very special pony for you to meet. This, is Dark seed."

He bowed his head polietly but said nothing again. Celestia countined" From to day on, he will be by your side, night and day"

Ink Heart glanced at him" But why?"

Celestia heistated, looking away for a moment before speaking" Because he is a very special pony...and he can help you better than i can. Ill explaine more later...But right now i have to get ready for the summer sol celebration...Tonights a very sepcial night."  
She turned and left out the now open balcony window.

Dark Seed watched her go then looked over at Ink Heart" Its nice to finally meet you...I heard a lot about you"

She frowned at him and looked at her hooves" Yea...i-" She suddenly realized something. She wasnt thinking about drawing at all. She turned to look at him again. He stood staring strait into her eyes without any hint of shyness.

Taken back by his direct gaze she looked away coughing" i uh...dont understand how your supposed to help me."

He snorted lightly" The princess left that up for me to explaine...if i wanted to. But to be honest i dont like to talk about my...Gift."  
He walked up to her" Just know this...when your with me, your dark thoughts will vanish ok?"

She looked at him. He was obviously a pegusas pony, he had no horn. How could he preform magic? whatever his gift was it couldnt be magic...she had been sure the only thing that could cure her was magic.

She smiled brightly and stood up strait"...Its Nice to meet you Dark Seed...i have no idea why but...i feel much better."

He smiled back at her" Thats what i was hoping youd say. So then...What would you like to do?"

" Well, I know theres a pony having a birthday party today. I dont have a lot of friends but i did get invited because she has a class with me. Her name is moon dancer."

He nodded" Well then...lets go." he said and offerd his hoof. She smiled lightly and took it" sure..."

The party was going well, there was pleanty of ponies there and they were all very excited to see Ink Heart attending. She had been locking herself away for so long that they had begun to think she disliked them.

When Ink Heart explained it as being "shy" they forgot all about it and began to treat her like part of thire herd right away. She, who had always felt outcasted, suddenly felt right at home.

She was however disapointed to see that Twilight sparkle had not come. To be honest she had secretly been a little jelous of Twilight, who always got the princess full attention. She had wanted to get to know her more and try to put that behind her.

As she was thinking on this, she suddenly felt somone bump into her flank. She turned around to see a young mare who was so busy loding her plate full of food she didnt seem to notice Ink Heart.

She smiled at her" Sorry wasnt paying attention."

The mare had a light blonde coat, with hair the color of golden wheat. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her cutie mark was that of a simple pink petaled flower. The stems came down in a cross fasion, and the flower sat ontop of the stim with a large white circle for the middle.

" My names Hay Flower, im kinda new in canterlot"

Ink Heart smiled at her and turned to face her fully" Im Ink heart"

"well its nice to meet you" She said and held out her hoof. Ink Heart shook her hoof polietly" Thats a lot of food" she commented, noting that the pony was rather thin framed despite all the sweets she seemed to be ready to devour.

Hay flower chuckled" Well i really love snacks...food is my passion. One day im going to be the top food critic in all of canterlot" she teased but then laughed" but then again...im not to picky so..."

Ink Heart laughed with her as Dark Seed approched with a drink in hand for her. He glanced at Hay flower and blinked. Ink Heart glanced at him they at hay flower who was staring back at him confused.

Ink Heart frowned at him giving him a slight nudge" Dark seed...your staring"

He blinked and backed up a step clearing his throat" Im sorry. I dont know what came over me..."

Hay Flower smiled brightly at him" Oh dont worry about it. Actually that happens a lot."

He laughed" Yes, its just, your so happy"

She tilted her head to the side in thought. She then laughed" geez thats one i have not heard before."

Ink Heart laughed with her" Are you flirting Dark Seed?"

He shook his head" N-no of course not. I would never..."

The night would go on like this, the three of them laughing and talking together like they had been friends thire whole life.

Ink Heart had no idea that these two would become her best and only friends in her whole life.

She had no idea the dark link between the three of them, or how much the three of them needed eachother.

Another year had passed since the day the three of them meet. Together they watched the historic events of equestria unfold.  
Ink Heart realized why Twilight sparkle had been so important to the princess, after the defeat of nightmare moon.

She welcomed home Princess Luna along with her friends and even attended the grand galloping galla. What a disaster that was.

But the three of them had never seen anything like what was happing now. Out of the blue one day, Equestria was suddenly thrust into chaos.  
Cotton candy clouds, chocolate rain. Rock candy formed in the streets and animals became monsters. The ground beneath thire hooves changed texture constantly and everypony was acting like somepony elese.

Ink Heart huddled in the castle with her friends in fear. At the moment the castle was the only place untouched by the choas, mostly because the princess was protecting it with her magic.  
Dark seed paced the room" Ok we need to keep calm and try to stay out of the way. If anyone can save us its Twilight Sparkle and her friends..."  
He glanced out the window towards the gardens and frowned. He had seen the young ponies enter the maze hours ago...what was taking so long?

Hay Flower walked over to the window with a frown" If they cant stop that creature...what will happen?"  
Dark Seed looked down at her" Dont think like that, of course they will stop him."  
Ink Heart walked over to see as well, just intime to see one of the ponies fly from the maze. The maze vanished before them into a deep crater, where the other ponies stood with discord.

Dark Seed frowned" What happned...did they find the elements of harmony?"

But after a moment it became clear, as Discord vanished leaving the bickering ponies were they where Ink Heart stomped her hoof" They failed! quick we must go tell the princess"

Dark Seed looked over" Im sure that she knows. We should stay here were its safe. If anything happened to you two i just...I dont think id be able to stand it."

Hay Flower nuzzled him" I know your worried but we cant just sit here."

Dark seed walked over to the door and sat infront of it" Yes we can. Your both staying here..the princess wanted me to protect you Ink Heart, thats why she brought us together, and Hay Flower your my dear friend. Even if all Equestria burns...we are staying right here"

The two mares exchanged looks. They could tell Dark Seed meant his words. Defeated the two mares went to oppisite sides of the room to wait and hope that this choas came to an end.

Ink Heart, Dark Seed and Hay flower stood in the crowd, watching the five mares walk up the hallway to the princess. In the end they had saved everpony.

Ink Heart smiled at Dark seed" This is fantastic. I cant believe Twilight sparkle had such a destiny. I feel so silly for my jelousy when i was younger"

Dark Seed smiled down at her and nudged her lightly" Maybe you can finally speak to her at the after party"

Hay Flower stomped her hooves excited" Yea! theres going to be a lot of food!"

Ink Heart looked over at her" Is that all you can think about is the food? We were all just huddled in terror a few hours ago"

She giggled and shrugged" well being scared makes me hungry. "

The three of them laughed together as the cermony ended. They went to the party but Ink Heart was unable to approch Twilight and her friends, who were constantly surronded at the party by gratefull ponies.

She gave up and went to the food table to spend time with her good friends for the rest of the night.

Another year passed and the next desaster approched. Ink Heart and her friends were lucky enough to be invited to the canterlot wedding. Ink Heart knew that Shinning Armor was Twilight Sparkles brother, what confused her was that Twilight did not seem to be there.

She stood near the back of the room with Dark Seed and Hay flower, all three dressed in thire best. They watched the bride walk down the hallway, up to the alter.

Hay flower sighed" Isnt it romatic? shes so lovely..."

Ink Heart smiled at her" Maybe if you catch the boquet, youll be next" She teased lightly.

Hay flower looked up" Why me? You catch it!"

"No way!"

Dark Seed nudged them both" Somethings wrong...its Twilight."

What happned next had them all staring in supirse. The princess was a fake! The real princess came with twilight, and the fake revealed herself as the changling queen.

Whe Princess celestia tried to attack, she was Defeated to everyponys suprise and dismay. Twilight and her friends rushed out of the room leaving the princess and the Queen behind. The party guests panicked as the sheild around the city failed and fell. Changlings fell from the sky and into the city below. Dark seed frowned and pushed the two mares towards the door" We have to try and get out of here."

Ink Heart sturggled" But- Princess Celestia is in Danger!"

Hay Flower pushed too" If princess Celestia cant stop her, How could we?"

But the door was blocked by changlings who pushed the group back inside. No one was going to leave this room. Huddled together with the other ponies, they watched in horror as the changlings lifted poor princess celesita into a horrible cocoon. They trapped Princess Candice with a similar green substance, while shinning armor stood in a daze.

Ink Heart looked over at hay flower who was huddled against her" Dont worry, Twilight and her friends went to get the elements of Harmony...Im sure that will defeat that creature and set things right"

"I dont think so" Said dark seed nodding towards the door. Twilight and her friends were being escorted back inside, defeated, and without the Elements of Harmony.

Ink Heart lowerd her head" I..cant believe it...what now?"

Dark seed pulled his wings over the two mares" Just stay close to me..."

In The end it was not the Elements of Harmony that defeated the Changling Queen, but the love between two very powerfull Unicorns.

Another year had passed after these events, but every now and then Ink Heart would think about how such a thing was possible. Was love that powerfull?

It didnt matter, today she needed cheering up. Today was her birthday, and the anniversery of her parents tragic end. Every time this date came around, Dark Seed stuck to her like glue, however on this particular day, Dark Seed had been called away by the Princess.

It was so strange being by herself, But she had arranged a picnic with Hay Flower in ther canterlot Gardens, underneath the statues.

She grabbed her picnic basket, filled with Hay Flowers favorite treats, and began to head that way.

No matter how hard she tried, thoughts of that night filled her mind. It was as if Dark Seed being gone had brought back all of her sadness and shame.  
She tried to shake it off as she enterd the garden.

She saw Hay Flower waiting for her ontop of a blanket near some of the statues. She smiled when she saw ink Heart approch" Whatever you have in that basket, it smells awesome!"  
Ink Heart winked at her as she sat down on the blanket" All your favorite treats."

She watched as Hay Flower began to set the plates, excited to enjoy food in the beauty of the garden. Ink Heart then took a look around at the statues, her eyes paused on a particular one nearby. The statue of Discord stood, his face frozen in what was certainly fear.

Hay Flower looked up at her, then followed her gaze to the statue" Oh right, they put him back out here didnt they? Well...I think the princess felt a little sorry for him and wanted him to at least have something pretty to look at."

Ink Heart frowned and looked away" well it serves him right, turning this place upside down like he did...still...It must be awful to be turned to stone."

Hay Flower looked up" well by the look on his face it sure wasnt pleasant!" she commented before putting the food on the plate" Oh your brought Daisys! i LOVE daisys!"

Ink Heart laughed lightly" I know you do. Seeing you really cheers me up...espically on today"

Hay flower smiled" Its your birthday. You should be happy! we should be celebrating!" Ink Heart shook her head" No...we should be mourning."

Hay Flower looked down smile fading" Oh right...your parents. Im sorry i didnt mean to suggest-"

Ink Heart put her hoof up to stop her" Its alright my friend. You are only trying to cheer me up. But i just feel like a party would be inapropriate."

The two began to eat after that, sitting in a heavy silence. In a way they were mourning.

Ink Heart felt heavy,like there was a weight on her chest. She had not felt this way in years...

She had a large urge suddenly. An urge to draw this feeling, give it form. She shook her head roughly to try and put the idea out.  
:But why?:

She looked up lightly. She knew why, if she did, it could happen again. She could put all of canterlot in danger.

:Is it because you are afraid? or because they are afraid?:

She glanced down at her plate. The thought had never crossed her mind before! were her friends afraid of her? of that power she had? Could they secretly, somewhere in thire hearts, fear her?  
No that couldnt be true.

She looked up at Hay Flower who was munching away. Hay Flower looked back at her and smiled brightly at her.

Ink Heart felt herself sink, for some reason, she could not see her dear friend in the same light as before. That one, inncoent thought, had cast a new light on everything.

Ink Heart began to feel her heart race. She looked away from Hay flower, she had to try and calm down. It wasnt fair to Hay Flower to think that way, Or Dark Seed.

:But isnt he just by your side, because the princess asked him to be?:

She put a hoof up to her chest, it felt like she had been stabbed! that thought...she had never thought it so loudly before! always in the back of her mind she thought it, but she never believed it.

: Hes there to watch you, to keep an eye on you for the princess. Even Celestia fears you.:

She stood up and backed away from the blanket" Thats not true...stop it."

Hay Flower frowned and stood up" Whats the matter Ink Heart?"

: Look, shes so worried already. She is afraid of you. Afraid youll loose control again. They arnt really your friends, they just want to keep watch on you:

She stomped her hooves. These are not her thoughts! they could not be, the voice wasnt even her voice! this smooth and almost amused voice was not hers!

"Shut up! I dont want to hear that! Just stop it!"

:Come now, theres no Reason to be upset, its just the truth.:

Hay Flower walked to her and put a hoof over the other mares shoulder" Ink Heart, lets go find Dark Seed ok?"

Ink Heart pulled away from Hay flower wide eyed" No- No you stay away from me. You and him both...I mean it." She said breathing heavy.

It was all true, there in her dear friends eyes, was fear. Hay Flower looked at her, wide eyed and fearfull. Everything the voice said was true!

She heard laughter all around her, and bitter tears streamed down her cheeks. She took off running, out of the garden and into town. Hay flower despretly tried to keep up with her, But Ink Heart was running as if being chased by some sort of monster.

No matter how hard Ink Heart ran, the laughter seemed to follow her, until finally she stopped running, In the dead middle of the street.

Ponies walked past her without a second glance as she stood, staring down at the ground panting. Tears and sweat fell down her face but thats not what she smelt. She could smell ink, it filled her nose." I...i have to...draw" She said softly and began to walk slowly towards a Ink and quill shop. She looked up, her eyes strange, at the shop entrance. Part of her was screaming for her to turn around, but the other part was screaming louder.

She stepped into the shop, shaking, and walked to the counter looking at the shop keeper" Bring me scrolls, Ink bottles and quills..a lot of them...And quickly."

The colt nodded and walked away for a moment. She however suddenly felt diffrent. The voice, the voice was gone, and she felt calm. She felt like all her fear and pain had suddenly been sucked from her heart.  
She turned around to see Dark Seed in the door way, staring darkly at her. He approched her slowly" Ink Heart. Your going to cancel that order right?"

She looked up at him before smiling weakly" yes...oh Dark seed..." she said softly before falling to her knees and laying her head at his hooves" Im so glad your here...im so tired."

He looked down at her, his face serious, before reaching down with a hoove and stroking her head gently" There there. Its alight..i shouldnt have left you alone. The princess and i had business...but i shouldnt have left you alone. Im so sorry Ink Heart."

Hay Flower trotted in panting" You found her...thank Celestia"

He looked over his shoulder at her" No..thank you. If you had not come to get me...well..." He looked down at the now sleeping Ink Heart. He kneeled down beside her and nuzzled her lightly" Hay Flower. Tell me everything that happned...i want every detail"

Hay Flower walked over" Yes..of course."  
_

Back in the garden, the lonely statue of Discord stood, gazing over the abandoned picnic. The spirit inside stirred and laughed, never having dreamed to have found another way to escape so soon. But there it had come, trotting into the garden like a gift from fate itself.  
This time would be diffrent, with this new toy, he could double the choatic fun. The plan spun to life in his head, as his words echoed through Ink Hearts mind. It would take a while to make it happen...But discord had all the time in Equestria to bring his plan together.  
And when he did break free...Revenge would become his.  
_

End of chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Whispers

chapter two: dangerous whispers.

disclaimer: i dont own anything my little pony related, Ink heart hay flower and dark seed are all original ponies of my creation.

_z

Celestia stared down at Dark seed. His report had not put her at ease in the least. She had feared something like this might happen now that Ink Heart was much older.

Dark seed frowned" She has never had this much trouble controling her urges before. Prehaps my absence has a stronger effect than we thought"

Celestia shook her head" She needs to be distanced from you now and then or shell become dependent and youll be overwhelmed. I know you want to help Ink Heart but do try and keep yourself well too."

Celestia leaned her head down to give him a gentle look" You've taken on a lot, and you might not be able to handle much more"

He returned her gentle look with a determined one" My princess, this is what i was born to do. "

She looked a bit sad at his words before turning away" Im worried. This might not be just a simple slip...You said she was in the garden?"

Dark seed nodded watching her" yes princess? why.."

Celestia looked at Dark seed" There is a reason Ink Heart will never be able to do a spell correctly...I think its time i tell you the truth about Ink hearts abilitys, and the sorce they come from"

Dark Seed felt dread spill over him like a wave. Something about what princess Celestia said, no, how she said it, made him feel as if he did not want to know this. He pulled himself together and bowed lightly"I will hear it princess..."

Ink Heart stared into the darkness. She wasnt quite sure were she was, everything looked black. She tried to move her hoofs but she felt stuck in place. She opned her mouth but no words came out. She heard dark laughter all around her, comming from the darkness at all sides as if she was surronded.  
She kneeled down fear filling her up. She couldnt escape, she couldnt call for help, what could she do?

She looked up to see a pair of yellow and red eyes staring down at her. She felt her heart stop completely for a split second before she let out a loud scream, finally becomming free.

She opned her eyes staring up at the familar ceiling of her room. She sat up quickly putting a hoof on her chest. What a terrible nightmare, that laugh, those eyes. It filled her with fear just to recall it. She shook her head and slid out of bed landing on all fours on the ground lightly before walking over to her window. She opned up the glass leading out onto the balcony.

She walked out and closed her eyes to feel the sun. The suns warmth fell over her like a blanket and her fear left her. She opned her eyes with a smile" thats better..."

It was then that she heard a soft knock on her door. She turned back to see Dark Seed and Hay flower walking in.

She walked over to meet them halfway, giving them a bright smile" Hi guys!" her smile slowly faded when she saw thire expressions.

Dark seed couldn`t seem to look her in the eye. He stared at his hoofs as if gathering the strength to lift his head.

Hay Flower stood behind him looking like she would be struck at any moment.

Ink heart blinked in suprise, why were her friends so upset" Are you guys ok?"

:They are afraid of you...:

Dark Seed finally looked up" Im fine. How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

She smiled a little, prehaps she was over thinking things" Im fine, why?"

Hay flower spoke next" You dont remember yesterday?"

Ink hearts smile faded. She did have a foggy image that had been swirling aorund in the back of her mind.

Then it all came rushing back to her. The picnic, the mysterious voice, the sudden and powerfull urge to draw. The smell of ink had surronded her. Then dark seed...

She put a hoof over her mouth" Oh gosh! im so sorry guys! i-i dont know what came over me"

Dark seed nodded lightly" Its ok...we understand" He had meant for it to be sweet, but something in his voice was sad, almost pity like.

She frowned hearing this. Was that really pity in his voice?

:They feel sorry for you:

She blinked feeling a pressure on the back of her head quite suddenly. She sighed and rubbed her head lightly" Thank you Dark Seed. You stopped me from doing something horrible..."

He Smiled lightly" Any time. Me and Hay flower were wondering if you felt like doing anything fun today, with us" He said fluffing his wings slightly. Hay flower perked up" Besides a picnic " she teased lightly. She and Dark seed laughed together at the joke.

The onlypony not laughing was Ink heart. She stared at her friends in disbelife. No matter how much they smiled, no matter how kind they seemed to be acting, it was as if her view of them had been dulled.

She could hear pity and fear in thire voices, thire eyes spoke lies and thire smiles seemed forced and faked.

No matter how hard she tried she could not shake it, and slowly she felt her heart start to sink.

"I think id like to rest here for a little longer...Maybe i'll catch up with you later" She said softly.

The two exchanged looks and Dark seed spoke again holding up a hoof" Are you sure? You dont have to be alone"

:They are scared of leaving you alone.:

She frowned lightly and shook her head" Ill be fine by myself theres no need to babysit" She said in a sharper tone than she meant. She blinked and then looked down" Oh i...im sorry i didnt mean to raise my voice. "

Dark seed stared down at her brow raised before glancing at Hay flower" Lets go" He turned back to Ink Heart" Get some rest and when your feeling better why not come and find us ok?" He turned and walked out with Hay flower.

Ink Heart watched her friends leave. As soon as the door closed she spun around and shut the window as well. She pulled the curtains back and then rushed to the door. She locked the door and then leaned her head against it taking slow breaths to try and calm her heart.

Once she was calm she moved back from the door and looked around the room. She was completely alone, there was no place for a pony to hide.

so then, where did that voice come from? How can she hear it? was she going mad?

She walked to her vanity slowly. She leaned upward on it and looked at herself. Could somepony tell if they were crazy just by looking at thire reflection? she seemed the same she always had.

She sighed and hid her face behind her hoofs" What is wrong with me..."

:There is nothing wrong with you. Your just starting to catch on:

She looked up hearing the voice and she let out a squeak of suprise. Looking back at her in the mirror was the same pair of yellow eyes from her dream. Her refelction was smiling at her wtih those eyes, as if it had heard a funny joke just a moment before.

She blinked and shook her head, but no matter what the image was the same. She leaned foward to stare at it. It smiled wider : Boo :

She jumped back a few hoof steps and let out a startled sound. This sent her Reflection into a mad fit of laughter.

She pouted at it keeping her distance" W-who are you..."

The reflection Rolled its eyes at her lightly before crossing its hoofs : Me? Cant you see? Im you! :

She stomped a hoof lightly" No your not, im me, Now stop jokeing around, who are you really?"

The reflection let out an aggrivated sigh and quite suddenly it return to her own true relfection. But behind it stood a tall shadow, yellow eyes looking down at her" Your no fun. Alright ill tell you, Im Discord, Spirit of Choas and Disharmony." The shadow made a little bow proudly.

She shook her head in disbelife" Impossible. Discords trapped in stone."

The shadow put its hands on its hips and raised a brow " my dear, have some imagination. My body might be trapped in stone, But my spirit is very much free! Thanks to you..."

She blinked" Me? what did i do!"

The shadow laughed, witch could be seen by its shoulders shaking" Allowed me a place to slip in of course! That dought in your heart was all i needed to slip out of that terrible yet hadsome statue, and into you."

She let out a gasp and looked down at herself then at the reflection" W-well get out...thats just...Its creepy!"

The shadow laughed hearing that and waved her off lightly before speaking again" My dear, You need me. Look at you, walking along all day in a daze, never realizing the world around you is just a fake you have made to protect yourself. I think its time for you to wake up, and ill gladly be your alarm!"

She blinked at what he had said and then sat down" What? I-I don't know what your talking about"

The shadow leaned against the glass glaring down at her" You can lie to yourself but you cant lie to me! you know exactly what im talking about. Those ponies you call your friends, they are not your friends at all are they?"

She looked away" Thats not true.."

The shadow began to push through the glass" Oh yes it is, and its so obvious. Not only that, but your beloved princess Celestia even fears you. Shes left you alone hasn't she, even after saving your life here you are, a prisoner of hers and you dont even realize it."

Ink heart shook her head" You-you dont know what your talking about"

The shadow had freed itself from the mirror and was now moving toward her" Oh yes i do...you could have easily been given a home outside the castle, and yet here you are tucked away in one of the towers. Gaurds at every door, Celestia nearby to keep you in check. Face it, your a prisoner."

She stomped her hoof and turned to protest, suprised to see the shadow standing over her. She backed away starlted and it advanced laughing as it spoke" And whats even funnier, is after promising to teach you magic, she finds herself a NEW student..."

Ink backed into the wall and jumped a lightly looking back at it before looking back up at the shadow witch leaned down to get eye level with her. She pushed as far back against the wall as she could" You..You shut up...you.."

The shadow laughed lightly" Twilight Sparkle Became Celestias apprentice...and you were left here to rot away in this tower, taking classes in magic in witch you fail every time. Dont you think its unfair? Dont you think you should be treated better than this? I do."

She looked up at the shadow with raised brow" You...you do?"

The shadow Stood up fully and put a hand on its chest with a sigh" I do! it breaks my chaotic heart to see a pony with such raw talent, opressed by those around her! why think of all the good you could do with that gift of yours. The possiblitys are endless..But is that what everpony thinks about? Noo!"  
He said and threw up his arms" All they ever consider is how it could ruin thire day. Dont you think thats a little selfish?"

She bit her lip lightly" Well..yes..Maybe just a little selfish but. I did cause a lot of trouble that one time-"

He intrupted her" AH but it was ONE time. You didn't even get a second chance! Everypony deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

She looked down at her hoofs" well...yea...i do think that."

She felt the shadow reach down and pat her head lightly. Were it touched she felt a cold chill spread down her head and down her spine. She shiverd and pulled away from the touch. It was like ice.

The shadow smiled" Why not show them what you can really do? Don't let thire fear of what is diffrent stop you from doing what you most desire. Draw."

She looked up into the eyes of the shadow. She knew she shouldn't listen to him, but every word he said rang true in her heart. It was one hit after another, things that had been hiding in the back of her mind that she had hoped would never surface.  
she was now staring face to face with her fears and built up fustration from the past few years.

She turned her head away" I..I can't. I promised..."

The shadow stood quitely for a moment, an annoyed expression on its face, before suddenly vanishing. Its voice was still in her ear.

: Fine. Keep letting them rule your life little pony. But sooner or later your going to see im right.:

The voice faded and she took a look around. She walked up to the mirror but saw nothing in her reflection. She looked down at her hoofs before making her way to the door with a frown. Even though he was gone his words still stuck with her. She unlocked and opned her door. Two gaurds stood on ethire side of it.

The gaurds glanced down at her but didnt say a word. She looked up at the two of them, first one then the other, before walking out with a bit of a frown. As she walked down the hall she saw more gaurds, posted along the walls like statues. The more she saw it the more discords words seemed to get to her.

She made it down the stairs, and even at the end of the steps there was gaurds. She began to feel a little trapped, a bit nervous. The gaurds watched her walk past without a word. Always watching but never a word.

Sweat began to drip down her face as she headed towards the front gates. She had to get out of here!

She approched the gates, the two garuds watching it looked down at her. By this time her head was low and she was walking quickly, as if spooked.

The gaurds exchanged side ways looks, but said nothing to eachother or her. But she had seen the exchange of looks and new exactly what they had been thinking.

They were scared of her too wernt they? worried shed loose it and start to draw. She pushed the gates open and galloped away from the castle. As she moved down the road she could still feel eyes on her back. The castles shadow loomed over her even now. She felt her heart beat speed up and she moved faster, but no matter how fast she moved her hoofs she felt like she was just running in place.

Quite suddenly she heard her name called out. She spun her head around. Hay Flower was hot on her heels, a bag of freshly bought food on her back. Ink Heart stopped her running, turning to her friend panting lightly.

Hay flower ran up and let out a soft sigh " W-where are you gong Ink?" she managed to spit out, also panting. How long Had Hay Flower been following her? Ink heart looked down at her feet shaking her head" Im sorry. I just had to get out of the castle. Im perfectly fine though."

Hay Flower caught her breath and looked up at her with a smile" Well why dont i come with you? I just bought some tasty snacks!"

Ink Heart smiled warmly. Hay Flowers kind smile seemed to cheer her up" Yea id love it if you came with me."

Hay Flower smiled and began walking" Good! some fresh air should do you some good!"

Ink Heart paused at that last comment. What was that supposed to mean? She tried to shake that off and walked along side her friend forcing a smile. She wanted so badly to enjoy the other mares company, but it was becomming hard to enjoy anything today.

Hay Flower looked up at her" Did something happen at the castle?"

She looked at her friend. She couldn't tell her that she was being haunted by Discord. They would throw her in the funny barn for sure. She forced another smile" Oh no its just...sometimes those gaurds can be so creepy ha...haha..."

Hay Flower nodded cheerfully" Oh i know what you mean! they never say a word to me! ever!"

Ink Heart smiled a little more truthfully. It was nice to talk with her friend. She felt her mind start to clear, as if a haze was leaving. " hehe yea. They are much to serious"

Hay Flower rolled her eyes" Oh i know, i mean when i walk past its like a glance, but i always feel like the stare extra hard at you. What a bunch of sillys"

Ink Heart paused a moment in her steps before walking foward agian" Yes...I had noticed that."

Hay Flower looked over at her" Oh well, forget about it! why dont i treat you to something tasty?"

She looked at her friends face. She wanted to think kindly of Hay Flower, her dear and only mare friend. But it ws so hard to ignored the growing dought in the back of her mind, and after that remark about the gaurds the haze was slowly returning to her thoughts.

Despite this she nodded to her friend" Id like that..." she said softly.

They had been sitting and talking for a while now. Hay flowers plate had been cleared off twice by now, but Ink heart was still nibbling on her first salad. Hay Flower was doing most of the talking, about anything really. The sky the ground, anything. It almost seemed as if she was despret for something to say,

Ink Heart was not sure she could take much more of this. It was clear Hay Flower was trying to cheer her up, but was it fear or worry that made her want to keep Ink happy?

She had enough. She reached up and pushed her plate away frowing up at hay flower" Im think im done eating."

Hay Flower looked up at her frowning lightly" But you have hardly touched your food at all"

Ink Heart glanced up at her from under her lashes, almost sternly" Im not hungry" She said slowly. Hay Flower grew silent and then nodded" Oh-okay then...thats perfectly fine. What would you like to do next?"

Ink Heart saw the fear in her friend and put her hoofs on the table lifting herself up" You want to know what i want to do? I want to dra-"

"Ink"

Ink Heart suddenly felt her fustraiton ripped from her. It was such a sudden switch in her mood it was almost physcial with the yanking of it. She fell back a little and turned to see who had spoken her name,

Dark seed stood behind them, looking down at them with a dark and aggrivated look." Your being a little rude to Hay." He said slowly.

Ink Heart nodded and then looked at Hay Flower" Im sorry...I don't know what came over me"

Hay Flower smiled sweetly" Its ok Ink, i was talking an awfull lot."

Ink Heart smiled at her dear friend. This mare was so sweet and kind, how could she have thought such terrible things about her. Thats when she noticed Hay Flowers stare. She was looking wide eyed at Dark Seed behind Ink. Ink Heart turned around to see what was happing and what she saw startled her.

Dark Seed stood before them panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his face and his eyes were wide. It seemed like he was holding back his anger. Ink Heart took a few hoof steps back. Had she made DarK Seed so angry with her rudeness" I-Im sorry Dark Seed!"

He held up a hoof to silence her turning away shaking. Hay flower looked worried but moved between Ink Heart and Dark Seed" Just um, give him a second"

Dark Seed coughed and hacked, quite suddenly, as if chokeing on something. Then from his mouth came three large seeds, a dark color and rather large. They fell to the ground without a sound. Almost Instantly Dark Seed stomped them into peices with one hoof. He let out a soft sigh and seemed to calm down" Thats better"

Hay Flower walked over to him and put a hoof on his shoulder" Are you alright?"

He smiled gently at her" Im fine, its ok. That was all of it..."

Ink Heart couldnt help but feel as if she had somehow missed something. What had just happned? And since when has Hay Flower and Dark Seed been so close?

She watched the two smile at eachother and she felt something strange. Her two best friends in the world, it couldn't be that they shared something with eachother that they could not share with her?

She felt something wrench at her heart and a voice rang in her head, even though it was a whisper she could hear nothing else even as her friends spoke.

: Look at that, what did i tell you? They are not really your friends. Look how they keep secrets from you. How close they are to eachother, and how you are the odd Mare out. A third wheel.:

She shook her head trying to shake the voice from her ear.

Dark Seeds smile towards her slowly faded and his eyes turned dark again. He glanced at Hay Flower who looked back at him. She could see her friend whisper the words" again? so soon?"

What was again?

She took a few hoof steps back when Dark seed approched her and she held up her hoofs" Im fine. Im fine just...a little headace."

Dark seed kept walking foward" Common Ink. I think you should head back to the castle"

Ink Heart glared shaking her head" No, I-I don't want to go back to the castle. Just leave me alone"

He snorted lightly raising up as if to grab her.

She had enough! Enough lies enough whispres, it was enough!

Her horn glew with a bright pink light and she glared at her friend"I said im NOT going back!" she shouted. Everpony within ear shot turned thire heads to look. Dark seed backed up lightly in suprise and lowerd his head" Ink calm down."

But she could not calm down. Suddenly so many eyes staring at her, with worry or aggrivation. So many ponies, staring at her with that same haunting look that had been following her through her whole life.

She shot magic at Dark Seeds hoofs to warn him to get back. He jumped lightly wide eyed" Ink!"

With that done she glared at all the others around her " Back the buck off! all of you!" She said backing away from the gathering crowd. Not a single pony dared approch her. She knew it, they knew exactly who she was. She heard her name whispred on thire lips, the exchange of knowing glances. They knew her and what she had done, and what she could do.

Fear was apparent in all thire faces. Ink could feel her heart breaking, ripped to peices in an instant. She was done fighting the truth, every word Discord had spoken was true, and everyword her friends had spoken were lies. She had accepted this truth now, and the world turned gray to her.

She suddenly felt something hard against her back, she turned to see two gaurds standing over her, full armor and spears in hand. They stared down at her with a frown and lowerd the spears in warning. She didn't take it. She spun to face them horn glowing, ignoring the cries of her friends to try and stop her, and shot her magic at the gaurds. It easily bounced off thire armor, And the next the she knew was pain.

The but of the spear collided with her head, and then again in the back of it. She fell to the ground and they were atop her before she could even manage a grunt. She kicked and squirmed as one held her down and the other placed cuffs on her hoofs. Soon she was shackled, and they lifted her up off the ground, arm under hers. She felt dizzy and light headed, and as she was dragged off towards the castle all she could hear was laughter in her head.

She didn't notice her friends pleading with the gaurds, and didn't notice the gaurds ignoring them. All she noticed was the blood dripping into her eye. They had hit her pretty hard. How would she explaine attacking gaurds to the princess?

How could she explaine any of this to that liar? Her eyes flutterd looking up at the castle, blurry through tears and blood. It was the last thing she saw before her world turned completely black.

Celestia Stared down at Dark seed And Hay flower. They had been pleading with her for a while now but she knew it was far too late for her to protect Ink Heart. She had gone too far in attacking a royal gaurd, and she could not let such an act go unpunished. No pony could be above the law no matter what thire sitation.

She looked sadly down at the two before lifting her head and speakin" Im Sorry. But the law is the law." She said watching thire faces drain of hope. It tore her to do this, espcially after Hay Flower and Dark seed had tried so hard to protect thire friend. But in Reality Celestia always knew something like this could happen.

She let out a soft sigh" Im sorry, i truly am. But Dark Seed the moment i told you where Ink Hearts power comes from, you had to know that something like this might happen. I know i did."

Dark seed lowerd his head, ears back" I put the dots together my princess but i didn't dare think it...Please there must be something we can do?"

Hay Flower looked ready to burst into tears" Its not her fault, she-she was scared and confused and-and-"

Celestia held up a hoof to silence them" I will try to keep the sentence simple, But she must be punished in the end. My gaurds risk thire safety for the ponies of Equestria, and i cannot let an attack on them go, even for you and Ink Heart."

Dark seed nodded slowly" I understand princess...We will be there for the sentecning of course."

Celestia nodded" Yes. She will need you by her side. I need to go think on what action to take, Please excuse me"

The two of them bowed lowly" Of course princess"

She turned and walked away from the two, up the long stair case in deep thought. Had she made a mistake by trying to protect Ink Heart all these years? She knew what Ink Heart was and yet she had tried to protect her from herself. Now she had to pass judgment. In the end doing what she had done in the past to a pony born with Ink hearts condition in the past might have been the best answer. But she wanted to change the past, wanted a kinder gentler Equestria.

She walked into her study and glanced at her shelf. Letter apon letter from Twilight sparkle lay. She had tried to use what Twilight had learned about friendship to save Ink heart, finding the right ponies to put on her side. Dark seed first, and the Hay flower planted gently at moon dancers party. But while it might have delayed things it did not seem to help. Was this prehaps a problem that not even the magic of friendship could solve?

And although Dark seed had been doing his duty by absorbing all of Ink Hearts anger, hate, rage, and choas, Prehaps it wasnt enough. The seeds he created as a result grew many trees and plants in the ever free forest. His talent had been usefull, but now it seemed that even that was not enough.

Hay Flowers happy nature had done nothing to keep Ink Heart in good spirits, depsite the mares best efforts. Prehaps it was not her place to try and put ponies together like she did.

In the end, all she had done was delayed the curruption of Ink Hearts mind and magic.

Celestia looked away from the letters and out the window. The more she thought on the sitation the more hopeless it seemed. She stared down at the statues near the maze, staring down at one in particular. Discords statue was facing her window, face frozen in horror. It was his fualt that ponies were born with this curse, every hundred years or so another pony born with thire magic being drawn from the wrong well.

Most Ponies drew thire magic from the well of harmony, love and peace. This well fueled most of Equestria and kept things peacefull. But thosands of years ago, after the first battle with discord, ponies had began to draw from a diffrent well of magic. A well full of choas, hate, and darkness. Every hundred or so years a pony was born, and Celestia found that it was her duty to make sure these ponies did no harm to others.

Even if that meant making sure they never had the chance.

Her Heart felt heavy, thinking of the deeds she had done to keep her subjects safe and happy. She had sacrificed so much in the past, she could not let all that be for nothing out of sympthy for one little mare. The time had come to stop her expirment, it was clear to her that ponies born with the magic of choas had no place in Equestria, and this might be her only chance to send Ink away. She had made her choice, as much as it hurt to do so.  
She turned to walk away from the window, feeling a bit sick thinking of the act she had to preform. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned back to the window wide eyed.

Since when had the statue been turned to face the castle? She rushed back to the window and looked down again. The staute was back to its orignal postion as if it had never moved, back turned towards the castle and facing the maze. Her heart beat fast and she backed away from the window. The time had come to end this.

It was time to say good bye to Ink Heart.

Ink Heart stood in the darkness once again. The laughter circled her but this time she was not afraid. She called out, and this time her voice rang above it" You were right, you were always right" She said tears flowing freely down her cheeks " They are not my friends, everyponys scared of, the princess is scared of me. They are going to lock me away forever and throw away the key" She said her breathing heavy with panic" Ill never see the light of day again"

"You might not ever see anything again my dear"  
Discor appeared before her with a rather serious look on his face" The thing is, Princess Celestia is a sore loser. Ponies like you tend to 'vanish' if you catch my drift" He said with a sigh before smiling" it really is sad isnt it?"

Her fear was crushing at this point. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? was she going to...die? She shook her head" I...I don't want to die...I...I don't deserve to die. I...I didn't do anything wrong!"

He leaned down grabbing her face in his hands, not a shadow any longer, but his full form. His eyes seemed to glow and his smile was twisted, and yet he spoke seriously to her" No, You didn't, and its not fair is it? But i can save you. All you have to do, is set me free"

She looked up at him, the tears notstop and her face pushed together with an effort to hold them back. She was shaking in fear and fustration, a sick twisting feeling in her gut." H-how...How do i set you free?...I..I don't want to die...Please.."

He smiled down at her almost softly and stroked her head lightly" All you have to do my dear, is draw me."

"D-Draw you?"

"Draw me Ink heart" He said standing up and letting go of his face" Draw me, set me free with your wonderfull magic, and i will protect you from Celestia."

She looked up at him shaking and then smiled lightly, nodding her head slowly" Yes..." She began to rock back and forth lightly" i'll draw you. I'll draw you Discord."

His laughter spilled out and he threw up his arms" EXCELLENT! thats what i wanted to hear- Now- WAKE UP" he said and suddenly his face turned dark and his smiled faded. he grew in size and suddenly lundged at her with a snarl.

The shock of this act caused her to let out a cry, and she felt herself yanked from the dream world and back into reality.

Her body was heavy, and her head pounding. She opned her eyes to find herself laying on the could stone floor, but she knew this floor. This was her room. Had they really just thrown her back into her bedroom? No...this was not her bedroom. This was her prison cell, it had always been her prison cell. She brought herself to her hoofs, struggling to do so. Her hoofs shook with the effor to keep herself up. She glanced back at the door, but she knew trying to leave would just result in another beating from the gaurds. She winced at the pain in her head.

She looked down at wheres she had been laying, seeing dried blood spots on the ground where her head had been. She looked up at her reflection , dried blood stuck to her fur all down her face. She let out a slow breath and walked foward towards her vanity. Her secret spot, her shame and her temptation was hidden there.

She smiled at her own reflection lightly, before smashing the mirror with her hoof. She ignored the pain as she pulled from behind the shatterd glass, many sheets of parchment. She laid them gently on the ground before looking down at the vanitys desk. She pulled hard on the oak surface, but it didnt budge. In desperation she smashed her horn into it, its sharp point smashing through the wood, making an entrance. She used the hole to pull apart the vanitys surface peice by peice, and inside there was a single bottle of black ink. Her smiled went wide when she found it, lifiting it out of the mess of wood gently and placing it down next to the paper.

Now, the last part. The tool that was going to save her life, the quill. She turned towards her bed, limping over to it slowly and pulling down her pillow. She ripped it apart easily, feathers flying left and right. Once the mess had settled down she found what she was looking for. A single golden feather, the tip of witch had a metal finish, pointed and ready for use. She lifted it up with her magic, watching the light bounce off it." Oh your just the most beauitful thing i have ever seen" She whipsred lightly to it, brushing it across her face.

She then turned to the paper and ink. Her heart began to beat faster, her eyes wide and her smile twisted. She approched the paper slowly, the smell of ink filled her nose despite the bottle of ink being closed, and the smell of blood mixed with it. It was the most amazing smell she had ever expiernced, a familar smell that took her back into her filly days. She pulled the bottle of ink open, shaking lightly as she dipped the quill gently in the ink. She pulled it out and held it above her head, watching a single drop of ink dangle off the end of the quill.

It dripped off and fell on her face and she let out a soft sigh as if it was the most refreshing sensation. She then brough the quill down to the paper and, with furious passion, her quill began its dance.

She laughed darkly as she watched the curves and lines form the creature. Her laugh was echoed by an even darker laugh. It filled the room, booming out. The gaurds outside the room turned thire heads towards the door, hearing the laughter. They exchanged looks before bursting through the doors, ready to beat her down again if they must. But what they saw put horror on thire faces.

She pulled the quill across the paper for the last line, Then looked up at the gaurds who had bursted in her horn glowling brightly. "Your to late~" she almost sang as the paper began to glow. "Much much to late."

The light from her horn blinded the gaurds, and the boom laugh echoed down the halls and through the castle.

From the paper a hand slid out, claws like that of a griffin, reaching out to grab the air around it. Soon it was followed by a large lions paw, clawing out into the air. Both hands reached down slaming into the floor, pulling up the long form it was attached to. First the horns slid through, soon discords head followed, laughing darkly eyes glowing. His long body followed, wings spred wide and soon his legs were freed, a dragon like leg slaming into the ground to secure his footing, followed with a hoofed leg on the other side. He slipped his tail out of the paper last, waving it lightly behind him with a smirk.

Ink heart looked up at the monster she had summoned with a tired smile. Her magic was being drained into the paper for this summoning, and she felt so tired. She fell to her knees her horns glow dimming and then flickering out all together. Panting lightly she spoke" I..I did it...you...your free"

Discord stood up to his full height, streaching out his arms and neck with a light grunt before turning to look sharply at the gaurds. They flinched in fear and turned to escape but it was far to late for them. With a snap of his fingers the gaurds were transformed, all that was left was a pile of armor, under witch a mouse lay, and on the other side a snake. The two confused animals made a mad dash to escape. Discord looked down at ink heard and reached down taking the tired mares chin in his claws" You sure did my dear dear Inky." He cooed out lightly." I am free, and i will keep my word and save you from celestia."

She smiled up at him" Thank you...Thank you Discord Thank you"

He smiled charmingly at her" Oh no, thank you my dear" He said and reached down with his other hands to touch her head.

"DISCORD!"

He paused in his actions and let go of Ink Heart turning to the door, where Celestia now stood in shock. She looked at Discord and then down at Ink Heart" What have you DONE?" she said stomping a hoof.

Discord smiled standing in between them" She did what she had to do my dear Celestia! and now, its time to end your time here as tyrant, and begin mine"

Celestia lowerd her head, her horn glowing lightly" You will do no such thing!"

Discord Yawned looking bored" Oh Celesita, we have played this game before. Your magic dose nothing to me."

Celestia knew he was right, but she had to try, She shot her magic at him. He held up a mirror with a silly look on his face and it bounced off the mirror slaming back into the princess. She fell back with a cry of pain and slamed into the wall in the hall way across from the room. She left quite a dent in the wall. Discord was standing over her in an instand and he yanked the crown from her head" Its over Celestia, and this time, your littel Student and her friends wont be able to save you. I have a trump card" He said looking over his shoulder at the tired ink heart, who was despretly trying to get to her feet.  
He looked back down at celestia, throwing the crown down the hallway" Lets take this someplace a little more private Celestia"

Celestia looked up at Discord in horror, and in a flash of light the two were gone.

Ink heart vanished as well, leaving behind her qull and ink, now spilled all over the floor, drenching the papers she had into a soggy mess.

Dark seed came running down the hall, his heart racing. He wasn't sure what was happing in the castle, but as soon as he heard the noise he knew Ink Heart might be in danger. He stopped when he stepped on something hard. He lifted his back hoof and felt a chill run down his spine. Celestias crown? it couldnt be. He rushed to the room sliding to a stop infront of the doors. He saw the pile of armor, the room torn the peices feathers and wood and glass scatterd about. The smell of ink and blood in the air. He walked into the room looking down at the papers and then at the quill. He looked around the room calling out Ink Hearts name, but nopony was there.

He felt fear unlike anything he felt before. What had happned? was Ink Heart safe? Was the princess ok? He turned and ran out, his wings carrying him down the hall, past all the panicked gaurds, past even the princess luna who was rushing in that direction with concern on her face. He had to Find Hay Flower, and together they would search for Ink. There had to be something they could do.

Whatever was happing, Ink Heart needed her friends. He was sure of that.  
_

Chapter two- Dangerous Whispers END.  



End file.
